


Iago's Bad Time

by dondena



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Capture, Gen, Revenge, Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Iago has always had a habit for being greedy, and even stealing food on the streets, along with Abu. Takes place during the series (AU). But someone on the streets has been watching him, until he vows revenge.This is my first Aladdin fic. I tried my best with it.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Disney characters, just the events I come up with, and Bahshir.

In a desert city, known as Agrabah, there was a great, big palace that oversaw all the little homes in front of it. It was ruled by a ruler known as a Sultan. He had a daughter, a princess named Jasmine. She was in love and engaged to a young man who had lived on those streets all his life. His name was Aladdin. His mom had died when he was young, and his father had left them to find something that would make a better life for them, but that had never happened and had stayed away. Aladdin also lived in a hovel rather than at the palace. It had been his home since he was a kid.

These humans also had magical friends and animal friends who went on adventures with them. There was a big, blue genie and a magic carpet that Aladdin had found in the Cave of Wonders. The genie was quite humorous quite a bit, but sometimes, the carpet was a lot smarter, even he didn't speak like everyone else, but had his own ways of communicating.

Jasmine had a pet tiger named Rajah. He was like a guard dog for the castle and his human lady mistress.

Aladdin had his own special pet, a monkey named Abu. He had rescued him from thieves on the streets long ago. They had been best friends for years now and made quite a team still, as needed. And then there was the red and blue parrot, Iago. Iago once worked for an evil sorcerer called Jafar. Jafar was dead now and had tried to kill the gang several times when he had been alive. Iago was a fast talking, loud, greedy parrot who had been taught about corruption at least since Jafar had had him. Iago had saved the gang a few times and even from his evil master. He had turned to the side of good and paid a price for it at the time, but had lived to tell the tale.

Together, all the friends had many adventures together. They never knew what each day would bring.

Al and Jasmine were engaged yes, but weren't ready to be married yet. They still were getting to know each other and all, even though they knew each other rather well.

There were also times when Al's point of view and actions clashed with the guards of the palace too, as he had always been dodging them on the streets for as long as he could remember.

....................

Iago and Abu had always been greedy about gold, treasures, and even food, when they were hungry. If they weren't fed in the palace at a certain time, they would resort to getting their own food from the marketplace sometimes, if they didn't get it from the palace kitchens.

Iago had a bit more of greed to him though than his monkey friend. And he was able to carry Abu to locations as well.

Lately, their human friends were more busy than usual around the palace and lunch was always at unpredictable times. The bird and monkey kept on sneaking around on the rooftops and tops of the marketers on the streets, just trying to make a living every day. 

At this time, there was a man passing by on the streets. He had eyes for the exotic and special foods that he got. He was a big tubby guy. His name was Bahshir Darwoud. He had the typical beard on his face. He carried a sword like most of the folk here in Agrabah. He would be crazy if he didn't.

As a guy who had eyes for the exotic, Bahshir suddenly caught a glimpse of red overhead and he spotted a red bird with some blue feathers and golden beak. He had a brown monkey beside him. What were they doing? Did they belong to the vendor below?

Bahshir watched them while he did purchase some food for himself for the day. After awhile, he saw the animals trying to steal some food, and they did. Those little thieves! He would keep an eye on those animals. If they belonged to that guy, he wouldn't mind, but the teller seemed baffled that some of his food had gone missing.

If these animals didn't have an owner, he would gladly take them in.

..............

In the coming weeks, Bahshir saw the animals on the streets quite often. But he began to see the parrot more often than the monkey. Since the bird could fly, he could do what he pleased more so, he thought.

But one day, the bird made the mistake of stealing from Bahshir. Iago had taken some grapes from him. He noticed just in time. "Hey! Bird! Get back here, you thief!" he yelled angrily.

Iago knew he had been busted, but he flew on as the man went on chasing after him. "Aw! Can't let him catch me." Iago told himself.

He flew upwards and landed on a palace walkway, high enough from the man, who was now waving his sword at him. "You do that again and I swear you'll feel my sword!" Bahshir exclaimed.

Iago only looked down at him in humor. He wasn't getting him up here. "Hey, it's only food!" the bird shouted down at him. Then he flew off to find the humans who took care of him.

"That bird is going to pay for this if he continues to steal on these streets." Bahshir growled. He didn't take stealing lightly, as did many of the other tellers.

But then, he knew he would continue doing it, so he began to devise a plan, one or two different plans. He was going to get that bird, one way or another. He could also be useful, in how he talked, but he would see.


	2. Chapter 2

Iago continued to take food from the tellers. Abu too, but not as much. He mostly ate at the palace in the morning and evening. But he just got hungry in the middle of the day, and everyone was so busy that he couldn't help it. It had started becoming a dangerous habit.

He had no idea what a certain man was planning for him.

There were also times when Al, Jasmine, Genie, and all of them were out on the streets checking things out to see how things were. And to have lunch sometimes.

Bahshir did get a glimpse of the bird sitting on his master's shoulder a few times. So, the bird did have a master. Maybe he would be willing to sell him. He recognized the white uniform prince look that the young man wore. He was the suitor to the princess. So, why did the bird and monkey have to steal if they had a master that was rich? He didn't care. He just wanted that bird. Besides, there weren't many parrots out here in the desert anyway. But he wanted to pay him back for all the stealing.

One day, Aladdin was just out walking the street without Iago or the genie. It was just him and Abu.

"So Abu, what do you want for lunch today?" Al asked his faithful friend.

Abu pointed to bananas and watermelon.

"Very well, that's what we'll have today, you and me." Al said and paid the teller for the food.

Bahshir decided to make his move after they had begun eating. "Hello there, Sire." he greeted.

Al and Abu stopped eating. Abu got nervous. He didn't like the look of this guy. He had a certain kind of trouble look to him. But he was smiling.

"May I help you, sir?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. I have noticed some animals of yours that like to hang out in the marketplace nearly every day." Bahshir stated. "He's one of them."

"Abu is really independent. I hope he's not causing trouble." Al said.

Abu grinned innocently and nervously.

"Maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of your pet parrot. Where is he?" Bahshir asked.

"My parrot? He’s not exactly my pet, but what about him?"

"I'd like to buy him from you, if possible."

"You would want to buy my bird? No one ever has before." Aladdin said.

"Well, someone does now. Where did you get him? How much did you get for him? With the way he talks, he would be real useful to me in my dealings from town to town."

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Bahshir Darwoud. I specialize in exotic animals and treasures. And, I see you have a very special parrot. Not any I've seen that can talk as good as he can. Will you sell him to me?" he asked again.

Abu found that a little funny. He started screeching in laughter. That guy wouldn't know what he would be in for with _that_ parrot.

"Uh, Iago's not your typical parrot." Al said. "He's also independent and can have a loud mouth on him. He's very... opinionated. I got him from an old enemy. And it cost me nothing."

"Iago, huh?"

"Yes. I'm afraid he's not for sale, my friend." Aladdin said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. He means something to ya."

"Yes." Al replied. Of course, Iago meant a little something to him. Rather they had a tough love kind of relationship, but Aladdin did care about him, and this guy did look like trouble.

"Very well. I'll be going then." Bahshir said and walked away peacefully. Not all the men here in the desert were so understanding, but if this boy wouldn't sell him the parrot, he would get him another way.

.................

That night, at dinner, in the palace, even Iago was there at the table. Aladdin spoke up. "Everyone, you wouldn't believe this, but a guy approached me today in the marketplace, asking me if I would sell Iago to him."

Iago gasped and spit his food out. "What?!"

"Really? Who would want Iago?" the Sultan asked.

"I don't know, but he looked like trouble." Al said. "He said his name was Bahshir Darwoud."

"You weren't going to sell me, were you?" Iago demanded.

"No. He seemed to understand that you belonged here." Al said.

"Whew! I don't want to be sold anytime soon." Iago declared. "I'll decide who I live with."

"And you like living here in the palace?" Genie asked.

"Yes. Good food, comfy bed. Not struggling on the streets for survival." Iago stated.

"True." Jasmine agreed.

"But what did he want with me?" Iago asked.

"He said he understood about animals that are exotic. You had somehow caught his attention. It wouldn't have anything to do with you and Abu being in the marketplace nearly everyday, is it?" Al demanded.

"Uh, maybe." Iago replied nervously. "But I don't know who this man is."

"You might want to avoid the streets for awhile." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Iago said.

....................

For the next few weeks, Bahshir watched for the signs of the parrot being out in the marketplace. He had a plan to capture the parrot for his own purposes. One way or another.

But there was no sign of the parrot or monkey for quite a while.

Bahshir kept some special grapes on standby in case he would happen to see Iago.

................

Aladdin and his friends had started going on some outings to help others in other places again. And an occasional treasure hunt. That was something that Iago and Abu loved to do. It was their favorite thing in the whole world. Though Abu loved his friends as well. Iago had a different meaning to the thought, but would do his part as needed. And sometimes he was cowardly just because he was trying to avoid getting hurt. And at times, he was being the smart one.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bahshir began to get impatient at wanting Iago, he went to speak to some of the guards that patrolled around the streets sometimes. The leader was Razoul.

"Hello there, guards. I need to talk to you." Bahshir called out.

"What do you want, beggar?" One of the guards demanded grumpily.

"Do you guys know of a red bird, a parrot that lives with your prince?"

"He's no prince. Just a common street rat. But yes. We do know of the bird. What about him?" Razoul demanded.

"I would like to have that bird. He stole from me, some food awhile back, and I keep seeing him stealing food on the streets." Bahshir explained.

"Oh, really?" Razoul stated sarcastically.

"He is and always will be a thief. Especially for treasure." A skinny guard said.

"Yes. The street rat is crazy for ever keeping that bird in the first place." Razoul growled. He hated Iago with a passion.

"I would be glad to take the bird off your hands if you'll get him to me, alive. For 50 dinaraiis." Bahshir said.

The guards were paying attention. "Really?"

"Yes." Bahshir then went on to tell them where to deliver the parrot when they caught him. The guards would be more than glad to get rid of that deceitful parrot.

They always seemed to have more than enough evidence of Iago stealing stuff, especially treasure items, and even food. "We'll get your bird to you." Razoul vowed.

Bahshir paid them the 50 dinaraiis. Now it was up to the guards. Unless he was able to get the parrot by himself.

................

Aladdin and the gang were gone on an adventure again for a few days away from the palace.

The guards reported to the Sultan. This was part of their plan. The Sultan rarely left the palace.

The Sultan was just sitting on his throne when Razoul and one of his fellow guards came up to him. "Your Highness, there has been trouble on the streets as of late, that we have been told." Razoul said.

"What sort of trouble, Razoul?" the Sultan asked in concern.

"The bird, Sire. He has been doing nothing but stealing from the vendors in the marketplace. There have been several complaints against him. He's been stealing food and jewelry." Razoul explained. It wasn't a total lie. Iago did do that sometimes, but this time it was meant to set Iago up.

"Iago has been away with Aladdin and Jasmine and everyone. That's impossible." Sultan said.

"He has been doing it long since before they left, Your Highness." the other guard stated.

"If this is true, we will have to deal with the problem when they return." the Sultan decreed reluctantly.

Now it was just a matter of time before they returned.

.....................

They returned about a day later. Aladdin and Jasmine were pleased with themselves. Iago and Abu were ready to get away from the mushy feelings of the humans. Genie was glad to have done some good too. Carpet was quiet as usual. But they were glad to be home.

That night, they had a celebrity dinner for what they had accomplished in another kingdom to help out with the problems and find new allies.

Iago was so hungry that he began to dig into the food first. The Sultan looked at Iago as he ingested his food fast. Just as the others were about to dig in, Jasmine noticed a sad look on her father's face. "Father? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is, my daughter. There has been a report that Iago has been causing trouble again." the Sultan declared.

Iago stopped eating his food. "What?" he asked in shock.

"What sort of trouble?" Al asked.

"The guards came to me and said he was stealing on the streets from the vendors." Sultan declared.

"I said that you would have to lay low and stop that, Iago." Al exclaimed.

"I did. I haven't been stealing lately, honest." Iago stated nervously, waving his wings in front of him. Why did it seem like everyone was trying to blame things on him? "And I was with you on that trip. How could have I done anything these past few days?"

"You do have a habit of sneaking off and trying to sneak treasure." Genie said. Even the carpet crossed his 'arms.'

"I haven't done anything like that, lately. You gotta believe me!" Iago exclaimed.

"But you were found doing it before you left here." A guard stated as the guards came into the room.

"What's going on?" Al asked.

"Iago is to be taken to the dungeon." the Sultan ordered.

"What?! I haven't taken anything for a long time, Sultan!" Iago pleaded.

"Get the bird!" Razoul ordered.

The guards ran forward and tried to get Iago in their hands.

"AGH!" Iago screamed in fear and instantly went into flight mode. He took flight.

"Get him!" the guards were shouting. But they couldn't catch him like that.

"Get him down here!"

"Catch him, Genie or Carpet." Sultan ordered.

They did as they were told.

Iago found himself dodging the carpet, but not too soon that he found himself inside a net being used by the genie.

"Let me out of here! I didn't do anything!" Iago screamed for mercy.

"That remains to be seen, you little thief." Genie said.

"Please, let me go." Iago pleaded.

"Until further notice, Iago, you are going to the dungeon." the Sultan said. "Take him away."

"I've waited a long time for this." Razoul said.

"Al, do something!" Iago protested.

"I'm sorry, Iago. We all know what you often try to do to get what you want with jewelry and even food. Until we get this sorted out, I don't know what to tell you." Al said sadly.

Iago was taken out of the net in Razoul's huge hand and another guard placed a shackle around Iago's body, making sure his wings were tucked to his sides. The parrot grumped as he was taken away. How could his friends betray him like this? But then, they always seemed to be getting him in trouble for something. Then he was too.

Iago had a sad face as he thought that he was being taken to the dungeon for a punishment for crimes that he hadn't done, at least not so recently. But soon, Razoul's route changed from the dungeon to a back way out of the palace grounds.

"Hey, where are we going? This isn't the way to the dungeon?" Iago noticed.

"Oh, no. You are being taken to someplace different this time." Razoul sneered at him.

"Where?" Iago demanded. He began squirming his legs, trying to get loose.

"You know what to do?" Razoul said as he was getting fed up with the bird's questions.

Another guard came up with another shackle, but smaller. Iago saw it and tried to pull his head away, but it was put on his beak to keep him quiet until further notice. He whimpered in dismay.

Iago kept track of where he was being taken.

"Our benefactor surely has great plans for you, Bird." the skinny guard sneered.

Iago wondered who this person was. Soon, they were out in the streets. He had to been framed for something. Why was this happening? There was no way he was getting out of the shackles.

Soon, they were outside, very close to a place called the Skull and Dagger Tavern. Iago knew this place. His heart started really racing against his ribs. His breathing quickened. Was he going to be eaten or something? It got him squirming. He cried in his shackle.

"We're here with your bird, Bahzir." Razoul announced.

"It's Bahshir. It's about time. And thank you for getting me my bird." Bahshir came out of hiding.

Iago recognized the man from the marketplace. What did he want?

"He's all yours. And here are the keys to his shackles, if you think you can put up with his mouth." Razoul said.

Bahshir gladly took the shackled parrot. "You're mine now, Parrot." He looked into Iago's fear-filled eyes.

The guards left him to his fate.

Iago knew that he had so many enemies around the palace. Did Aladdin know about this? The guards were definitely his rivals. Sometimes Iago didn't know why he even bothered to stick around the gang when all he got was nothing but disrespect. If he got more of the things he wanted, then he wouldn't have to resort to stealing, if stealing was what this was all about.

Bahshir began walking away from the tavern to somewhere else in the city of Agrabah.

It was on the outskirts of the city where the man took the scared parrot into his home. Iago saw it was a small home, just the basics. But it also had feather pelts, furs and the like hanging on the walls. Iago started breathing in a panic, trying to get loose. He didn't want to die. He whimpered in total fear.

"Oh, scared are we, Bird? Good." Bahshir exclaimed.

He finally got Iago to a small cage and that was when he lifted him to a table and undid the shackle on his body, but held him down. Iago squirmed his legs frantically. He hoped he wasn't going to be killed or plucked right here.

"Hold still, you feathered pest." Bahshir ordered. "If you want that bond off your beak."

Iago held still at that and he let the man get the bond off his beak. Finally, he could open his mouth again.

"Don't hurt me, please." Iago pleaded. "Let me go." He looked up at his captor.

"I paid a good deal for you, Bird. You are now my property." Bahshir said.

Iago's eyes widened. But Aladdin said he wouldn't sell him.

"But, the kid said he wouldn't sell me."

"Oh, but he did. He sold you out. With all the problems you were creating for him, it was better this way. For them all." the man lied.

"But what do you want from me?" Iago demanded.

"Revenge, of course." Bahshir sneered evilly.

Iago gulped.

The man then picked him up, but put the shackle back around his body first, then forced Iago into the small cage. Then he closed and locked the door. "You're not getting away anytime soon."

Iago instantly tried to get loose, but couldn’t. He wanted out. The cage was almost too small even for him.

"And yet, you better do as I say, when I say it, or there will be consequences. And you aren't getting out of that cage for anything." the man warned him.

Iago knew this was trouble. He didn't want to spend all his time in a cage. Never getting out to spread his wings. He had to fly sometimes. He knew he was a prisoner.

"And here I thought I was being punished for stealing." Iago said.

"Oh, that's part of it too. You won't be stealing from me again, Bird."

"Do you have to keep calling me Bird? I have a name." Iago declared.

"I know... Iago. Whoever gave you a name like that? The kid?" Bahshir asked.

"No. An evil sorceror called Jafar. The Sultan's ex-advisor. My former master." Iago admitted.

"A sorceror, huh? No wonder you can talk as well as you can. He must have put you under a spell here and there?"

"That's none of your business, bub!" Iago growled, still struggling.

"Whatever. I am your master now, and you shall refer to me as that." Bahshir exclaimed.

"Or what? I haven't really seen anything threatening about you. What is it you want again?"

"This!" The man shouted as he brought out his sword. "I will see you punished severely when the time is right!" Bahshir threatened him.

Iago gulped. He back away from the front of the cage to the back of it. He trembled.

"Good bird. Now it's time for dinner and bed." Bahshir said.

Bahshir went and got his dinner, a huge dead bird from a gunny sack. Iago gulped as he knew that could be him on tomorrow's plate. He also had some fruit added. He sat down at his table to eat his dinner.

Iago watched him eat, and at the same time, he looked at the fruit intently. He had barely had anything to eat before the guards had come into the dinner chamber and interruped everything. But then, the carrying and arrest had been better off not being done on a full stomach for the parrot. It could have made him sick.

But Iago was watching those grapes, pears, apples, and bananas with great interest. Bahshir saw that he was. Even if he was given anything, he would only be able to use his beak and feet to grab at it, given his wings were still tied in the shackle, but it almost made it impossible for him to bend his feet upward with the bond over his middle.

Iago felt his stomach growl as he smelt the food. But he wasn't going to say anything just yet.

Bahshir wanted to see how desperate he could make the parrot get. He smiled smugly. He just ignored him the rest of the time he ate his food. He was proud of himself for what he had accomplished to get the bird into his hands.

The growling of his stomach got to Iago. "What does it take to get some food over here?" he demanded.

"I'll feed you when I decide I'm good and ready. So quiet down or there will be trouble for you." Bahshir warned him. He held up his sword. Iago gulped.

Bahshir went on eating without so much as a second glance at the bird. Then, when he was finished, he dumped the leftovers outside, not even caring to give Iago any food. He didn't give him water either. He just went into another room and went to bed.

"And stay quiet out there, Bird! I mean it!" the man yelled out there.

Iago knew he had to get out of here. That had been perfectly good fruit that he could have been given. Instead, he had wasted it. Iago felt another strong gurgle inside him. He was famished by this time.

He stayed up, trying to think of a way to get out of the shackle, and then, the cage. He tested it and it was truly locked. His cage was away from anything that he could possibly reach to use to open the door. Even if he swung the cage, he still couldn't reach anything. He was stuck there.

Iago tried to think of a plan to get out, and he knew he would have to get out the first chance he got.

...................

Back at the palace, Aladdin went to the dungeon to see Iago before bedtime. He wanted to see how he was doing and to bring him some food that he didn't get to finish at dinner. But when he got down there, he saw that Iago was nowhere to be seen.

He went to go tell the Sultan and Jasmine that Iago was gone. But where could he had disappeared to?

A search was done all over the palace, even Jafar's old lab, but he wasn't there either. Iago was missing. But they weren't hugely concerned. He could have managed to escape and would surely return, sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Iago had managed to fall asleep rather late. He was awoken the next morning with water being splashed in his face. He screamed in surprise. "Wake up, Bird!" Bahshir shouted. Then he hit the cage, causing it to swing back and forth.

The swinging motion did give Iago a little motion sickness feeling. "Oh, please don't do that."

"Why not? Upset your tummy, does it?" Bahshir teased him. "Or did I just scare you?"

"Scared me."

"Good! Well, got to go to work." Bahshir said as he was dressed and ready, and walked out the door.

"Hey! You can't leave me like this!" Iago cried out.

Now that he was awake, Iago realized just how hungry and thirsty he was. Unless the man came home at lunchtime, it would be that evening before he got anything at all. That was going to be one long day ahead of doing nothing.

Iago barely had room to walk around in the cage. There wasn't much he could do. He regretfully went back to sleep since there was nothing to do. His wings felt so cramped inside that shackle.

..................

There was more searching for Iago around the marketplace that day and at Aladdin's hovel. Nothing turned up. Wherever he was, he was hiding good. Or someone had hidden him good.

Aladdin tried to get Iago's name cleared of what had been complained about the best that he could.

"We are better off without that treacherous bird around here." Razoul declared.

"Perhaps you are right, Razoul." the Sultan said.

"He's done much for us too. After all, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. We wouldn't either." Aladdin declared. "Jafar would have killed us all if it weren't for Iago."

"Yeah, and we're grateful for that, but we're way past that now, Aladdin. He can't go on stealing if we ever find him again. If he wants something, he should just ask for it." Jasmine said.

"Maybe we are being too hard on him. He just needs to control himself better when it comes to food and treasure." the boy said.

"We'll talk to him when he gets back." the Sultan said.

Razoul knew that the bird might never return, and that was fine by him. He had no idea how they even liked that feathered menace anyway.

................

Iago woke up in the afternoon, desperately thirsty and hungry once again. He was still alone in the house in the tiny cage.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?!" he called out. "Let me out of here!" Then he started coughing as he choked on some saliva. His mouth was so dry. He wanted some water, badly. Hopefully, he wasn't going to be left here to die of dehydration, or starvation for that matter.

He shouted desperately for hours, but no one came to his aid. His voice was hoarse by the time Bahshir came home that evening.

Bahshir saw the bird was awake. He just sat on the backside of his cage, watching him warily.

"I see you are awake. Now it's time for dinner again." the man said.

Iago hoped it wasn't going to be him.

Bahshir knew that even animals couldn't go long without at least drinking something here in the desert. "Here Bird, have some water." Bahshir offered his wineskin.

Iago perked up and came to the front of his cage. The man let the bird take the drinking part to his beak and helped tip it up so the cool fluid could run into his parched throat and into his empty stomach.

The man pulled the wineskin away before Iago was finished. "Hey, I'm still thirsty." Iago whined.

"Too bad. Don't waste it all." Bahshir said.

Bahshir also had an idea of what he was going to do first with the bird other than keep him trapped in the cage.

He walked over to his saddle bag and got out some grapes. He made sure to keep himself blocked of what he was pouring over those grapes. It was a good sized portion of them. Just to keep Iago from complaining tonight, at least from being hungry.

"And here, here's some grapes for you tonight." Bahshir declared as he slipped the grapes through the bars. Iago had to hold the stem with his feet, but managed to reach his beak down to pluck them off, one at a time. Iago gladly ate all the grapes up, he was so famished.

“Is there anymore?” Iago asked, wearily.

"That's that, Bird." Bahshir said.

Iago still didn't feel completely satisfied, but at least he had some food in his system again. And some water. He wanted more water, but the man wasn't budging on that. "Please, more water."

"No. That's all the water I have until tomorrow."

"And what? You aim to keep me hungry?" Iago demanded.

"You need to lose some weight anyway, Bird."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, I am. And now for something else.” the man said and unlocked the cage, reaching inside. Iago was scared. Bahshir held him still as he unlocked the shackle on him and then put him back inside the cage. “Now you’re really not getting out of there, you fat bird.” Bahshir insulted him.

Iago hated to be called fat. But in truth, he was a little bit pudgy. It felt good to stretch his wings again, but then, he began to feel something else inside him. He began to feel some discomfort in his stomach.

Bahshir watched him for any reactions.

Iago began wincing. He began to put his wings in front of his stomach. It was working!

The pain got stronger. Shortly after, it had the parrot moaning in deep pain, and he laid down with a wing over his belly. "Oh, what's wrong with me?" he moaned.

"Got a little bellyache, do ya?"

Iago noticed that the man was asking in a sarcastic tone again. He did this to him! "What... are you... trying to do... to me?!" he demanded angrily.

"Teach you a lesson, of course. You ever steal anything in the marketplace again, the consequences will be much worse. If you want food, you ask for it from your master only. You got that?! Because I will be watching for you and your monkey friend." Bahshir warned him.

Iago nodded, trying to breathe through the pain. "Did you... poison me?"

"Just a little something to give you a little bellyache for a while. It'll wear off on its own."

"How long?"

"I don't know. Just deal with it. Stop being a baby and just take it." Bahshir sneered.

Iago didn't take pain very well. It hurt to even breathe at this point. He winced. He whined. Iago could only lay there fuming, with a wing cupped over his aching belly.

Bahshir went to bed without so much as a second glance at the poor parrot.

Iago wondered if the Genie could help him, that is if he found him? He just wanted out of here and the pain to go away.

................

Bahshir was ticked the next morning because of Iago's constant moaning and crying last night. He hadn't slept at all.

"You shut up right now, Bird, or else!" the man yelled at the nauseated parrot.

"How?... oh... you did this... to me..." Iago winced painfully.

"If you don't stop complaining, I'll really give you something to complain about!"

Bahshir was beginning to think buying this bird had been a mistake, but it felt right to him to have him long enough to teach him a lesson or two. Or more. He still wasn't done with Iago yet. There was still one more part he would do to drive home his point about consequences for actions.

"Have fun suffering today, Bird!" the man laughed as he left the house.

Iago was grateful he was gone, but he was still suffering with a bad stomachache. He tried standing up, moving about if he could, resting on his sides. Nothing worked. His organs were totally irritated by whatever was in his system. Hopefully, emptying his guts would help some. He didn't feel good at all.

Most of the day, Iago battled the poison. He began to feel super warm and felt like he had a fever. He had jitters and chills at times too, even though the desert was so hot during the day.

Some of the discomfort started to go away toward evening, but Iago was still in horrible pain.

When Bahshir got home that evening, he saw the bird seemed worse. Now was a good time to finish up his punishment for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Bahshir opened up the cage and took Iago out. Iago could sense he was being held, and wanted to fly out the window, but his senses weren't in full control right now. His body was too shaky and he had blurred vision.

"Now is the time for your final lesson, Bird." Bahshir laid him on the table, then took both of Iago's wings and held them up. Then, he took out his sword. "I wonder how well your blood matches your feathers." The sick man declared.

Bahshir put the sword to Iago's aching belly, and from the right to the left, drew the sword across the skin under the feathers.

Iago screamed bloody murder as he felt the sword slice his tender flesh. He squirmed his wings and legs, trying to get loose, but Bahshir held his wings tighter.

Blood began to coat the red feathers, dampening them. They looked damaged now.

"Hmm. No. I don't think that was enough."

Bahshir was about to do it again. Iago cried out. "NO! Please, don't! I'm sorry... for stealing!"

"I don't believe you, Bird. Let this be a good lesson to you. Both the poison and cutting you. If I catch you again, it might be the last next time." Bahshir warned him.

Iago nodded. "I won't... do it again... Please. Don't... Let me go." he pleaded weakly.

"I don't think so, not before this." Bahshir then drew the sword over Iago's flesh again, getting another big cry out of him. Blood coated the sword. It was a little darker than the feathers, but it still blended with Iago's red feathers. "And this."

Taking the left wing in his hand, he twisted the wing hard enough and there was a SNAP!

"OWWW!" Iago screamed. He now had a broken wing as well.

Bahshir let go of Iago on the table. Iago was in incredible pain, worse than before. First, he was sick, now he was both sick and injured. He had to get back to the palace, but now, he couldn't fly there.

"I don't ever want to see you stealing from the marketplace again. You got that?!" the man decreed.

"Yes. Sure. No... prob...lem..." Iago gasped for breath. His blood was pooling on his feathers. His wings clutched at the wounds. His wings were getting blood on them too. The blue color even got red on them.

Bahshir picked Iago up and set him on the floor. "Now, get out of my house!"

Iago could barely move. He didn't feel good at all. He was losing blood.

"Oh, here." Bahshir threw a cloth in front of him.

Iago could barely make it out, but he saw what it was. He reached it and despite the injured wing, he wrapped the cloth around his middle. His wing needed support too, but his stomach had to be kept from bleeding out anymore. Iago kept his left wing bent at the elbow next to his body.

Iago tried to get out the open door as fast as he could from this maniac who had tortured him. And for what? Just stealing for food? He was a monster!

Iago could feel the throbbing pain as he ran away, but he had no idea where he was going at the moment. It was too dark out.

Bahshir wondered if he would survive the night out there, letting him go like that? He didn't care at this point. He wanted that bird gone from his sight.

...................

Iago got far enough away from Bahshir's house that he finally collapsed from the awful pain he was in. He couldn't go on anymore. At least, not right now.

He whined and moaned, holding his aching stomach. The makeshift bandage was soaking with his blood. Iago knew he had to stop to rest and catch his breath. He didn't know where he was at the moment, or cared. As long as he was away from Bahshir's house.

He fell unconscious due to the pain.

In the morning, light awakened Iago. He felt a little better, as his vision was a little less blurry, but he felt throbbing in his stomach and wing. He raised his head and looked down. He saw why. He saw the blood and how bad his wing looked. He needed to get home and get treatment.

Iago knew he couldn't fly with a broken wing. That human had wanted to teach him a lesson. But this wasn't a lesson. It was torture, pure and simple. And he thought the group at the palace were bad before.

Iago now knew where he was in the town. He had to get back to the palace. He decided that he would stay here and rest for now, staying out of people's ways. He didn't need to be stepped on.

He rested all day, and as evening fell, most of the humans went home for the night. That was when Iago woke up and started for the palace. He walked straight through the marketplace, wincing many times. His wounds were bleeding from exertion by the time he reached the bottom stairs of the entrance. He couldn't climb those stairs like this.

Iago knew he had to try though. He panted hard. He gave it his best shot.

He passed out five times on the way up. It was the middle of the night by the time he got close to the top. Then, he finally made it. His bandage had slipped, coming off on one of the stairs below.

Iago now saw hope. He stumbled to the doors. He knocked with his good wing. "Help! Help! Anyone there?! Help... me..." Iago was so exhausted and pained, his footing gave out. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Most of the palace's occupants had gone to bed, but there were guards and the genie and carpet were up right now. The carpet heard the knocking. He went through a high window to go see who was there.

Upon reaching the outside, the carpet saw it was the missing Iago. He had passed out in front of the door. He went down to check on him. He touched him. No response. But he saw he was breathing, faintly. He lifted him up a little, and that was when he saw the red liquid on the floor. Blood!

Carpet knew this was trouble. He turned Iago over onto his back and put him on his back, so to speak. He went to find Jasmine, taking Iago with him inside.

The carpet awakened Jasmine when he got to her room.

"Hmm? Carpet. What's going on?" she asked.

Carpet showed her it was Iago. Her eyes snapped open at the sight of the parrot that had been missing for days now.

She picked him up in her arms. She saw his left wing was a mess. And some feathers on his belly were a mess too, coated in darker red. There was some even on the carpet.

"Oh no! We have to take care of him right away, Carpet!" Jasmine declared in worry.

Carpet agreed.

"Go get Aladdin." she ordered. The carpet did as told.

Jasmine touched Iago's stomach and saw the blood on her hand. She had to find something quick to bind the wounds. It was hard to say at this point what was wrong. She ran to her personal bathroom and used a towel to wrap around Iago's stomach.

She then laid him on her bed to let him rest. She then went to find Genie. She found him in his lamp in the Sultan's room this time. She got him out. She also awoke her father.

The Sultan wasn't too happy about being woken up, but when Jasmine said, "Father, Iago is back. He's hurt, bad." That snapped him awake.

Carpet soon returned with Aladdin and Abu. They were tired, but came at Carpet's urging.

The genie was summoned and he heard why. They all went to Jasmine's room and saw why.

He was in horrible shape. Blood soaked the towel. And the wing looked badly damaged.

"What happened to him?" Aladdin asked in concern.

"I don't know. Carpet found him like this." Jasmine replied.

"I can figure out what is causing this bleeding. It must be stopped immediately." Genie said.

The towel was removed so he could take a look at it. When he moved Iago's feathers aside, he saw there were deep wounds in the flesh. He winced at that, just looking at it. Iago was going to need stitches if he was going to have any chance of survival. He had lost too much blood already.

The ruined feathers had to come off though. They would just spread infection. Genie plucked the bloody feathers off of Iago's belly to where it was just bare skin. Now they could see the reason of what was bleeding.

Genie set about stitching up the wounds. He also x-rayed Iago's body to check for broken bones. His left wing was broken. He also fixed that up as well.

Once the wounds were stitched up, Genie bandaged Iago's middle. He was going to have to take it easy for awhile. They just hoped he would wake up.

They all took looks around the castle to see how far Iago had gotten. From the entrance, they saw the blood by the doors, and down the steps, to the other bandage. Someone had done this to him, but for what? They would find out when he woke up. But then, he could never wake up!

As Aladdin sat by Iago, watching him, he said, "Iago, I'm sorry this happened to you. But please, don't give up on us. We promise we will treat you more fairly, but you need to stop trying to steal stuff from the marketplace. That's what got you into trouble this time. Please come back to us."

Iago still didn't respond. He was so critical right now that he couldn't be left alone. Someone had to be with him at all times until he woke up.

Everyone took turns throughout the night watching over Iago. And the next day...


	6. Chapter 6

“Is he ever going to wake up, Genie?” Jasmine asked seriously.

Everyone was worried for the red parrot. Two days and he was still unconscious. Even Abu was showing concern for him. Genie changed his bandages as needed. The wounds were holding together.

“I don’t know. From what you showed me outside, he’s lost a lot of blood. He might, and he might not. I’m sorry. I wish I had better news.” Genie explained sadly.

Razoul and the guards couldn’t believe that Iago had come back here. After all, he knew who had taken him out of the palace in the first place.

“Maybe it would be better to put the bird out of his misery.” Razoul suggested coldly.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?!” Aladdin exclaimed. “You always have. Just leave us alone.”

“He is right, Razoul. Leave us be.” the Sultan ordered.

The guards hated when their leader sided with the street rat. They couldn’t believe he was going to be their next Sultan, if and when he and the princess actually got married.

The gang knew that Razoul was right though. If Iago didn’t wake up in a week, it was probably best to put him down, so he wouldn’t suffer. But they just wanted to know who had done this to him even more. If Iago died, they would never know.

In Iago’s sleep, he seemed to be fighting something. He whimpered quite a bit. Of course, his body was fighting an infection. Both from the poison and his trauma.

Another couple days passed with no results. But on the fifth day, the eyelids of Iago finally began to flutter open. His vision was blurry.

“Hm. Where am I?” he asked in confusion.

The one watching him this time was Abu. He started screeching in excitement.

Iago recognized Abu’s voice. “Aw! Stop screaming, Abu!” he exclaimed.

The monkey calmed down, but he ran out of the room to go get the humans and others.

Iago’s vision began to focus and he saw he was in Jasmine’s room. When he tried to move himself, he immediately felt pain in his middle.

“Ow!” he complained and looked down. He saw his left wing was wrapped in a splint, and bandages around his belly, and it all came back to him. What happened to him had been no dream. It was a nightmare!

Then, Iago’s friends came into the room. They all were smiling gratefully.

Iago looked up at them. “What?” he asked.

“We’re glad you’re alright. That’s all. We’ve been worried sick about you.” Jasmine declared with a smile.

“You were missing for three days, and when you showed up again, you were badly hurt. And you were unconscious for five days. Can you tell us what happened?” Aladdin asked.

“I thought you didn’t want me around.” Iago said. “You said I was guilty of stealing.”

“And we were going to solve that issue, Iago. Like we always do.”

“But you were gone when we went to go get you. You had escaped or something.” Jasmine said.

“Escaped? How could I escape the guards? I was in shackles!” Iago yelled angrily. He moved too far forward, and his stomach gave a painful jolt. He winced and laid back.

“What’s wrong?” Genie asked.

“Stomach... hurts.” Iago replied in a weak voice. He placed his good wing over it.

“What happened, Iago?” the Sultan asked.

Iago breathed a bit before talking again. He opened his eyes and continued, “I never escaped. The guards never took me to the dungeon. Instead, they took me near the Skull and Dagger tavern. There was a guy there that said he had bought me. That you sold me out, Aladdin. Why would you do that?” he demanded.

“What? I never sold you out. I never sold you, period.” Al was shocked that the bird would even ask. Didn’t he know that by now?

“Then it must have been the guards who did it all on their own.” Genie realized.

“They have wanted to get rid of Iago ever since he came to live with us.” the Sultan said.

“I know they have wanted that, but I’m here to stay.” Iago stated.

“What happened after that, Iago?” Jasmine asked.

“I was given to the man, uh, Bahshir.” the parrot stated.

“I know that name. That was the name of the man who asked me about if I would sell you to him many weeks ago.” Aladdin admitted.

“He must have paid our guards to get Iago behind our backs.” Jasmine realized.

“It was still wrong to do. And it seems all he wanted you for was to harm you.” Al realized.

“Yes. He starved me for a day. He poisoned me, and he cut me up. He busted my wing too.” Iago exclaimed. Tears were in his eyes. “What if he comes back for me?”

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t get his hands on you again.” Al said.

“Thanks.”

“And as for your stealing, Iago...” Al brought up.

“Huh?”

“It has got to stop. Just ask us if you need something, or want something. We’ll try to see what we can do. But, can you promise us, no more stealing from the marketplace?”

“I promise. Cross my heart.” Iago declared with his good wing in the air like scout’s honor. “Oh!” He winced again, putting his wing over his belly again.

“Just take it easy and rest, Iago. You’re going to be sore for awhile. You lost a lot of blood.” Genie explained. “You’re going to need to regain your strength.”

Iago nodded. He was in a lot of discomfort. “Bahshir... he said the poison would... go away on its own... Still doesn’t feel like it...”

“Do you know what it was?” Genie asked.

“No, I don’t.” Iago replied.

Genie made a magic book appear before him and looked through it. It was a medical book. When he came upon a solution, he said, “Well, when we don’t know what sort of poison it was he gave you, we could give you liquid-fied charcoal. It will coat the stomach and help the problem.”

“Charcoal?” Iago asked. He wasn’t sure about the sound of that.

“Right now, it might be the best solution, Iago.” Aladdin said.

“Sure it won’t harm me?” Iago asked.

“I don’t think so.” Genie said. Then, he called upon a jar of liquid black stuff, aka charcoal. He poured some into a spoon and offered it to the bird.

Iago was still unsure. He smelled it. It wasn’t his favorite.

“This might be the best shot at feeling better, Iago.” Jasmine said.

“Oh, alright.” Iago hesitantly gave in. He took the bite off the spoon and it tasted awful! Just about made him gag, but he could hurt himself if his stomach muscles were aggravated too badly.

“It tastes... terrible!” Iago complained.

“But it might have saved your life. To stop the stomach pain.” Al commented.

“We just want you get well again, Iago.” Jasmine agreed.

“I know. I want that too.” Iago said.

“Do you think you can try to take some water after a while?” Jasmine asked.

“I could go for a drink right now. That charcoal tasted awful.”

A servant girl brought in a urn that had some water in it, and it was poured into a glass for Iago to consume.

“Just don’t drink too fast.” Genie warned him. “It’ll upset your stomach. Drink slowly.”

Iago nodded. He was glad to get some life saving liquid into his stomach. He drank it slow.

Next came another bandage change and Iago got to see first hand that his belly feathers were all gone. He saw the horrendous stitches that were keeping his wounds closed. He knew they would grow back, but maybe the genie could speed up the process once his stitches were removed.

Iago was ordered strictly to rest. He wasn’t going to be doing much of anything, at least until his stitches came out. But it would take longer for his wing to heal.

As for the guards, they were questioned about what selling Iago to the maniac was really all about. They had no reason to go behind even the Sultan’s back to do that. Everything Iago had said was true about what they had done.

Razoul apologized to the Sultan about his actions. But he explained it was better that they had got rid of the bird so there wouldn’t be anymore complaints about the stealing from their own animals. Abu didn’t do it quite as much, as there had been a talk with him about it. Though only when really necessary. Now it was Iago’s turn to learn not to do it.

Iago felt most comfortable in the princess’ room, as that was where he was now. Here, he was given a special pillow that he could rest on. There was also a special pillow for him in the throne room if he was to be allowed out of Jasmine’s room for awhile while he healed. He was going to have to spend two weeks with bandages around his middle, though a little shorter amount of time now, since five days had gone by already.

The Sultan ordered that his guards go out and find the man responsible for hurting Iago. They went out reluctantly, but did their job, only to come back empty-handed. Bahshir had skipped town on knowing he would be in trouble for hurting the parrot. He had had a feeling the bird would come back to the palace.

“Well, where is he?” Sultan demanded.

“He was gone, Your Highness. We looked as much as we could.” Razoul declared.

“Oh, very well. But he is to be kept an eye out for.”

“Yes, Sire.”

The guards still kept their jobs, but they were not to go behind the Sultan’s back anymore on all assets of what would ever be sold or not.

Iago couldn’t believe they still had their jobs after what they had done to him this time.


End file.
